Mending Broken Hearts
by Utashi-chan
Summary: Rizu, the current den leader, has been in love with Lindow ever since day one. Problem was Lindow already had the love of his life, Sakuya. Seeing the devastated state of Rizu, Kota (her bestfriend) couldn't help but intervene now can he? And so, operation to help her move on and have her own love story was set. Will she find that happily ever after she'd always wanted?


I do not own god-eater and the picture I've posted. The story takes place after the main plot, all others (OC, storyline, etc.) are mine. PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STORIES AND CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN!

- Utashi

* * *

Stream of tears flowed rapidly down her redden cheeks as she watched Sakuya slowly walked down the altar and to the man they BOTH loved. She knew all too well that she didn't had any chance from the start. Sakuya and Lindow were a match made in heaven yet she decided to hold on to that doomed thread of one-sided love she had for the former leader ever since she first laid eyes on him.

"Sigh. I told you we shouldn't have come." Kota shook his head disapprovingly at the terrible sight of his best friend.

To those who had no idea of the love that the current leader had for Lindow, the tears she shed were that of joy. _'But of course',_ they thought it would be normal for their soft-hearted leader to break down crying. They were '_certain'_ that the leader '_definitely'_ shared the happiness of the couple. But the bitter reality is that she was in turmoil. She felt so much pain that it seethed throughout her entire body. She felt pathetic for ever thinking that Lindow could've been hers.

_'Stupid! He never loved you back!' _The same phrase repeated over and over again inside her head that it made her nauseous. She clenched her tightening chest and breathed heavily, trying to keep herself from making a scene. The blonde taking notice of the saddened situation pulled her in a tight embrace as the others cheered when they've been pronounced husband and wife. "Let's go outside for a bit." Kota whispered to her. The broken-hearted girl nodded and followed her best buddy towards the exit. She made one final glance at the happy couple and whispered '_Congratulations' _half-heartedly.

Meanwhile, at the far end of the church stood Soma, his enhance senses most effectively picked up every detail of the tragic scene of Rizu, the once ever so peppy and feisty leader of Unit I. He sighed in annoyance and pulled down the hood of his jacket then followed the two god-eaters outside. "Such a drag." He commented to himself as soon as he found Rizu at her usual spot in the den. She was crouched down into a ball while Kota sat next to her. It was a good thing that everyone attended the wedding so no one was left to see the sorry state of their leader.

"Get up." He started with his usual daily dose of grumpiness.

Kota quickly intervened and pointed an accusing finger at him "At least show some concern man! You know what she's going through!"

Soma just ignored him; he wasn't really fond of the latter male. Heck he wouldn't hang around him if it weren't for Rizu, the one he considered (though he would not admit it) as his closest friend other than Lindow. "Get up and stop with the crying, damn it!" he really didn't wanted to sound heartless but that's just the way he talks and couldn't help it. Kota pursed his lips and frowned, he was trying his best not to get into an argument with the tsun-tsun bastard right now. Not when his best friend was crying her heart out like this. "R-rizu, cheer up! Let's ditch the after party and watch Bugarally and eat lotsa sweets!" the blonde countered Soma's hostility towards the already sorrowful Rizu. The female didn't respond and just held her head down.

"Tsk." Soma muttered under his breath and stooped down in front of Rizu. "Stop being an idiot." He roughly told her, yet his actions betrayed the gruffness in his voice. He caressed her head softly and took out a paper bag he carefully hid under his jacket then handed it to her. The female slowly wiped out the tears and raised her head "What's in it?" She asked between sniffles. Soma grunted and shook the paper bag in his hand impatiently "Damn it. Just take it!" he shouted. Kota was on the verge of telling him off (the _hooded-emo-freak_ as Kota referred to him) but resisted the urge to do so. The blonde snatched the paper bag out of Soma's hands without failing to give him an annoyed look. "Hey! You stole my idea!" The blonde exclaimed as he opened the bag to reveal stacks of candies and other delicacies. "How in the world did you even get these?" Kota marvelled.

"None of your business." Soma answered then stood up. He crossed his arms and looked directly into the female's emerald eyes "Idiot." He told her and began to walk off leaving a puzzled Kota and a still sobbing Rizu. "I'll never understand how that guy thinks." Kota thought out loud while scratching the back of his head. He went back to Rizu and sat next to her again. He got a chocolate bar out of the bag then handed it over to the female. "Here you go!" he cheerfully nudged the dessert into her hands. Rizu carefully took the wonderfully wrapped chocolate bar from him and muttered a thank you, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Come on, Rizu~ Cheer up!" Kota encouraged her only to be greeted back by silence. He took a brief moment to observe the brunette girl. Grief was written all over her face, her chestnut brown hair disheveled, her eyes were swollen from all the crying. It really pains him to see his best friend lamenting over her conked-out_ LOVE LIFE_, if she had one to start with that is. Kota shook his head and shot up from his seat "That's it! Operation help-Rizu-move-on is on the go!" he proclaimed thrusting his hands in the air. Rizu gave him a confused look but took a bite from the sweet she held in hands anyway.

Kota gave her a cheeky smile, '_Well at least her obsessively love for sugar is still intact.'_ He thought to himself. He pulled her up and held both her hands in his. "I'll get you a boyfriend no matter what! That's a promise!" He told her with much determination as he bore his blue eyes into hers. Rizu could only give him a nod though she was still bewildered by her bestfriend's sudden dedication to get her a love life. Kota, however, took that 'nod' as a go signal. "Yeah! We'll start with your man-hunt tomorrow okay?" he broke into one of his signature smiles.

"Now let's watch bugarally~!"

* * *

Hi~! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story right now (with my internship program coming up and all) but I just really NEED/ed to write a fanfic for god eater burst! Darn, the game's really awesome! Although I really wish it was an otome game T.T Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this first glimpse of the story "Mending broken hearts" and hopefully Chapter 2 will be out before the end of this month ^^

Oh and pairings have not yet been decided, although I was originally thinking of having this as Soma X Protagonist but… I can't overlook the fact that Kota should also have the limelight right? Haha! XD Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Comment! :D I'm actually hoping to get feedbacks as for the pairings~! :D

- Utashi


End file.
